What Is Love?
by EclareTheLovers
Summary: What is love? Honestly I didn't know, that is, until Adam came along.    Katie/Adam Story.    Katie is Adam's new love interest on Degrassi!    Will have some cutting, so you've been warned guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, lovelies! Okay so I haven't wrote stories in forever, so I decided to make one of... Kadam! Yay! I love Adam and from the promo I saw, Katie seems like a nice girl for him. I made some reasearch on her character, and decided to do a story on them. This story will be switching POV'S, but at the moment it's going to be Katie's POV. Anyway please enjoy the first chapter of What Is Love! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Thump thump thump<em>

My heart beats faster and faster by the minute. I fake left and turn right, flying by my opponent. I kick the ball to my team mate, and silently pray they'll pass it back.

_Come on Jess, I'm open! _As if Jess was reading her thoughts, the ball was passed to me. I see the goal, find the right angle, and…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I jump up at the sound of my alarm, sweaty and out of breath. Damn it, it was just a dream! I was so close to making that goal, but thanks to my alarm I was disturbed. I look over at the clock and realized I only have 10 minutes to get ready. I jump out of bed and rush to my bathroom. Quickly I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. I make my way back into my room, and put on my red Degrassi Polo and khaki skirt. I practically ran downstairs, got an apple, grabbed my Soccer gear for tryouts, and rushed out the door. I looked at my watch and realized I only had five minutes left before school started. _So speed walking it is._

Once I got to school I ran towards my locker, but not before bumping into someone. _I have no time for this! _

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going, again I'm so-"

"- Hey, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been running." I looked up to see a guy with beautiful blue eyes holding his hand out to help me up. "Thanks," I said flustered.

"You're welcome. I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" said the mystery guy.

"O-oh yeah, I just moved here this summer from the states."

"Well, welcome to Degrassi. I'm Adam, by the way."

"I'm thanks, and Katie. Uhh, I mean I'm K-katie and thanks." I stuttered as my cheeks turned a bright red.

Adam laughed at my mistake, "Nice to meet you Katie. I have to get to class now though. I'll see you around." And with that he left, leaving me as red as a tomato and flustered.

By the time I got to my locker, the hallways were empty. _Great, I'm late…again. _When I got to class, I noticed Adam at the very back. _Has he always been in this class? _There was only one sit left, and just my luck, it was next to Adam. I went and sat down next to him after getting yelled at by Mr. Perino. I sneaked a peek of Adam, and noticed he was staring at me too. I quickly turned my attention to the front of the class and tried to pay attention, until a note appeared on my desk. I turned to look at Adam and he nodded silently telling me to read it. I opened it and read it:

_**I thought I should tell you your shirt is on backwards. :P**_

My eyes widened at this and I immediately looked down, and noticed it was indeed backwards. My whole body felt hot, and I knew my face was as red as a tomato. Thank god, the bell rang at that very moment. I ran out of there in a flash, and ran towards the bathroom ignoring Adam calling my name. Once there, I reversed my shirt and went on my way. _How embarrassing, of course I just had to look like a fool in front of a guy, just shoot me no please. _Opening the door, I saw Marisol walking by. Marisol is my best friend, the only girl I can trust; she's like a sister to me.

"Marisol!" I yelled, all heads turning towards the noise. "What, I can't call my friends name? Turn around and continue on with your business. " _Gosh, I can be such a bitch. I need to work on learning how to keep my mouth closed._

"Hey girl, ready for lunch?" asked Marisol. "Yep, I'm starving. Mama need her food!" Me and Marisol laughed at my dramaticness. We were just chatting on our way to the caf when I heard Adam calling my name. I turned my head slightly to the left, and saw Adam running towards me.

"Hey Katie! I was wondering if you wanted to… you know, have lunch with me today?" He asked with a slight blush.

I turned towards Marisol having a conversation with our eyes, asking if she was okay with it.

"Go right ahead Katie," she said, turning to go but not without winking at me. _Oh how I love that girl._

We stood there awkwardly just staring at the ground, waiting for one of us to say something. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I decided to be brave and talk. "So, are you ready to go to lunch?"

"What? Oh yeah lunch, right. Actually instead of the caf, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot…"

Hmm, spend alone time with Adam or be crowded at the caf? "Yeah, the Dot sounds great."

He smiled, "Okay, let's go then."

We started walking towards the Dot, just chatting endlessly about everything. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was just so… so –dare I say it- attractive. I just get so nervous around him, though. I've never talked to a guy I kind of liked before. I'm a complete dumbass in the boy department. I don't think I'll be able to handle being in a relationship. I also have Soccer to deal with. Soccer is my number one focus right now. I don't need distractions, even if Adam is hot and sweet and-

"Katie, we're here," he said interrupting me from my private conversation with myself. He opened the door for me. _What a gentleman._ I walked ahead of him and picked a booth by the back. Adam took a seat in front of me, and began looking at his menu. Soccer tryouts are today, so I need a good meal. Hmm, let's see what's good in here. I looked through the menu and found exactly what I wanted.

"So, what are you getting Adam?"

"I'm just going to get a Cheeseburger and some curly fries. What are you getting?"

"Yummy. I'm getting a Cheeseburger Deluxe with some cheese fries and a Milkshake." I smiled at his reaction.

"Whoa, I see we're hungry over here." We shared a quick laugh until the waiter came over to get our orders. We chatted about school until our food came over. We ate silently the rest of the time there. Before we knew it we only had ten minutes to get to school.

"Oh shoot, I left my money at school." I whispered, feeling bad.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got this." He smiled and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"You didn't have to do that Adam, I'll pay you back when we get back, I swear." I covered my face with my hands feeling bad about not paying, when I felt a pair of hands yanking my hands of my face.

"Katie! It's okay, really. You don't have to worry about it, okay?" I sighed, and nodded even though I still felt guilty. "Alright now, let's go before we're late."

We went our separate ways when we got to school. I couldn't stop thinking about him. –Sigh-

Now, I was in my last class waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did, I went straight to my locker, grabbed my soccer bag, and headed towards the field. I wasn't nervous or anything, I knew I had this in the bag. _Confident much?_ I went to the bleachers and sat down waiting for the coach. The whistle blew making me turn my head towards the noise, and I saw the coach calling us towards the field. She explained everything and before I knew it I was kicking the ball around. I slid the ball through a pair of legs and went around her, and kicked the ball forward. I saw the goal right ahead of me; I faked right and kicked left and GOAL! Yes, one point for me! I smiled inwardly, at my cockiness. We continued playing, me making most of the goals of course, until the coach blew the whistle. She said she'll post the results tomorrow in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

My legs were so sore from tryouts. Now, I have to walk home… great. Once I got home, I went straight to the shower. I stepped out of the shower, and went to my room to change. I decided to get on Facerange real quick before bed.

_Had a great day today. Hope tomorrow will be even better! _

Once, I changed my status I dived into bed. I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

My last thought was _Adam._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! I worked really hard on this for you guys. Since we have no idea how Katie's character is like, I tried to go by her descrition. I hope you guys liked her! <strong>

**Anyway, please review! **

**5 Reviews = Next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I tried my best on this chapter. I really wanted to update today for you guys. It's not my best work, but I hope you guys still like it! Plus, this chapter changes POV's. It's also kinda short, at least I think it is. **

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews! I asked for 5 only, and I got 9 so thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

Bang Bang Bang!

What the hell! I stirred in my sheets, and turned towards the source of the noise. "Adam, get up! It's time for school."

I got up and made my way to the door, before opening it. "Was it really necessary to bang on the door, Drew?" I yawned obnoxiously, and went around my brother towards the bathroom.

"You wouldn't open the door when I was yelling at you; it was the only option bro." He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once I knew he was gone, I locked the door. I sighed and looked in the mirror not liking what I was seeing. I grabbed the binding and wrapped it around my chest area, put on the stupid Degrassi polo, and the pants. I wet my hair and passed a comb through it making it stay in place. Perfect.

I opened the door and ran down the steps and into the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar, and was about to leave until my mom spoke up.

"-Adam, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, school of course."

"With an empty stomach? I don't think so. Now sit down and I'll make you some breakfast."

"But mom! I have something to do at school!"

"Sit down now, Adam." She growled. I sighed, having no choice but to sit down and have some breakfast. I ate my breakfast really fast, and headed out to Degrassi. Once I got there, I saw Katie looking at something on a wall. Hmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Yes Yes!" I started giggling and doing a victory dance. I was so happy, no I was ecstatic! I only turned around when I heard someone clear their throat. "Adam, just the person I wanted to see! Guess what?" I grinned at him freakishly, not being able to hold my excitement.

He smiled as well already knowing why I was so happy. "You made the soccer team, no way. Congrats Katie!"

"Thanks! I-" He interrupted me by holding me in a tight embrace. I was surprised at first, but melted into the hug in a second. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the favor. I breathed in his scent and smiled at how good he smelled. _Oh gosh, I'm such a weirdo. _He finally let go of me, and smiled widely at me. I turned my head slightly not being able to contain the blush surfacing my cheeks.

"Uh, I have to g-get to class. Bye!" I turned on my heels and floated towards first period. I sat at the very back seat, the one right behind Adam. The bell rang and kids starting pouring into the class. I was in cloud 9, but jumped a bit when I saw Adam sit in front of me. I sighed, knowing Adam will never like me.

During mid-way throught the period, Mr. Perino was going on and on about something, but I was too busy staring at the back of Adam's head to comprehend anything. I felt the place between my legs heating up just thinking about him. Oh the dirty things I want to do to that boy. _Wait what? What am I thinking? I'm not supposed to like guys, I'm supposed to focus on soccer and school. I'm not supposed to be thinking dirty about a guy I met two days ago. What is going on with me? _

I shook my head and tried to focus on the front of the class. Mr. Perino was talking about some sort of partner work. Oh great… Once again I slid into my thoughts, and went into my own little world. _Adam Torres and Katie Matlin. _I opened my eyes at my name and Adam's name being mentioned in the same sentence. Don't tell me we're partners…

"Well hey there partner, ready to work?"

"Oh yeah sure. What are we suppose to be doing? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"We're supposed to pick a hobby we both like doing, and make a video of it doing whatever it is. Sounds pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Okay. So, what do you like to do?"

"Well let's see. I like playing videogames, eating, reading comics, oh did I mention videogames?" We shared a quick laugh, and just stared at each other. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Anyway, maybe we can work on this afterschool, if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great. Met me at the soccer field after school?"

"Sure, see you there."

I gathered all my stuff once the bell rang, and made my way out the door. When I got to my locker, Marisol was already there. "Hey girl! How's it going with Adam?"

"Everything's going great, why'd you ask?" I asked nervously.

"Don't act like you're clueless. It's obvious you like the kid!"

"No, I don't Marisol."

"Oh come on. Don't deny it, Katie. I think you guys would look cute, by the way."

"No, I don't. Now drop it!" I said harshly trying to convince her… and myself. "Let's just go to lunch, please."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I devoured my food, while my friends stared at me like I was crazy. "What? I'm hungry."

Clare sighed and looked my way, "Whatever. Anyway, where were you yesterday? We missed your company."

"The Dot. Sorry for not telling you guys."

"And you didn't invite us?" Eli scoffed, "I'm hurt, Adam." He smirked, clutching his, oh so very, black heart. I laughed inwardly at my little joke.

"Whatever, I actually went with someone."

"Whoa there. Look at you turning all machismo. Who with?"

"Katie."

"Katie? The soccer girl Katie?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Oh no reason. She's just really pretty." She smiled and laughed.

Now that I think about it, Katie is pretty. She's more than pretty actually, she's gorgeous. Way prettier than Bianca or Fiona. No no no, no one can ever replace Fiona. _What am I thinking? And anyway, I can't like Katie! If she ever found out about the real me, she would freak. Not to mention, she's focusing on soccer. _Oh but Katie's pale blue eyes, her long brown hair, her voice…. Everything is just so amazing.

….

Oh shit, I have a crush on Katie!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**12 reviews = next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I was planning on updating during the weekend, but I was kinda busy. Now I'm here though! I made sure to make this chapter a bit longer. Has more than 2, 000 words! My hands are like cramping, lol.

Thanks for all the reviews! I asked for 12, I think, and got 25! That's like amazing, so thank you very much. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Linkin Park.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adam's POV<span>****  
><strong>

As I made my way to the soccer field, I couldn't get Katie out of my head. I just can't believe I like her. I mean, she's a beautiful girl, but I don't think I should get too close to her. I already got close to two other girls and look how that turned out. I can't go down that road again. If I have to be lonely forever, than be it. It's better than getting your heart broken anyway. I just got to try and get over her. It was never going to work out anyway; she wouldn't go for a guy like me. I sighed once I saw Katie waiting for me on the bleachers. I slowed my pace down to actually admire her beauty. Even if I'm getting over her, I can still admire her, right? I hope so, because I can't keep my eyes of her.

"Hey Adam!" she waved at me, "Mind hurrying up the pace there, Grandma?" She burst into laughter when I started walking in slow motion. "Is this fast enough for you, Miss Katie?" She covered her mouth to try and stop the giggles from escaping. "Just get over here already, Mr. Torres." I smiled and made my way over to her quickly.

"Finally! Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, question though. Where exactly are we going to work on this?"

"Oh, I was thinking we could go to my house since my parents aren't home. You know, to concentrate better." I offered my hand to help he stand up. "Yeah, that's fine." Once she got up, she didn't let go of my hand. _Oh no, just pretend you have to sneeze, Adam. _**Achoo!** I removed my hand from hers quickly and looked the other way. "Sorry." She looked over at me, and frowned. "It's fine." I think she noticed what I was doing cause she started speeding up ahead of me. It was silent the whole way to her house, but I didn't mind, it gave me time to think of things. About five minutes later, we arrived at a nice two-story home secluded behind a bunch of trees. _Nice. _ She threw her bag on the couch and headed up the stairs, not even checking to see if I was following her. I wonder what's wrong with her…

**Katie's POV**

I just feel like crawling into a corner and cry my eyes out. How could I be so stupid? Of course, Adam wouldn't like a girl like me. I'm useless, ugly, and worthless. I know I said I wasn't going to fall for any guys, but I couldn't help it. He's all I think about lately, and now that I know he doesn't like me... it breaks my heart. He's the only guy I've ever liked, but I guess it's never going to work out. I should just get over him. Actually, you know what, I **will** get over him.

I could feel Adam behind me while I was trudging up the stairs. I opened the last door on the left and entered my messy room. My room walls were a light purple and a sky blue, with soccer posters covering the walls. All my trophies were on a shelf above my head, all side by side neatly. My closet had no door to it, just a black curtain as the door. Other than all that, my room was like any other teenager's room. I made my way to my desk and sat down on the chair.

"You can sit on the beanbag chair, if you want." He walked awkwardly to it, and dropped right on it. It made a little farting sound, and we starting cracking up much to my dismay. I couldn't help it though, that was hilarious. "Adam, why you be farting in my room?" His jaw dropped while he kept laughing, "I didn't, I swear! That was the beanbag thingy." I smiled and walked over there, and told him to get up. When he got up, I dropped on the chair and sure enough, no sound. "See, no sound. You did fart, loser!" I brought my hands up to wipe the tears of my eyes from laughing so much. Adam grumbled and marched towards the bed. "Aww, Adam it's okay. You probably just feel a bit gassy cause of the beans at lunch today." He glared at me with a straight face, until he broke out into a fit of laughter. I stared at him blinking, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. After a bit though, I joined in on the random laughing. I stopped laughing when I realized he was staring at me. I turned my head slightly and stared back into his pale eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me, until he coughed and got of the bed. "I have… uh…to use the bathroom."

"Oh yeah. It's down the hall on the right." My smile turned into a frown right when he walked out that door. What is wrong with me? I just told myself I was going to get over him, and here I was about to kiss him. Bad Katie, bad! I sighed and went downstairs to get my bag. When I entered my room, I saw Adam looking at a picture album by my bed. "What are you doing?" I dropped my bag, and snatched the album from Adam. "Hasn't anyone told you not to go through anyone's stuff? This is private!" He frowned and walked towards me. "I'm sorry! What happened though? With your dad? If you don't mind me asking." I didn't say anything as I let the tears escape my eyes. "Katie, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. Maybe I should go..." He grabbed his bag and started toward the door.

"Wait!" I choked on a sob, "I'll tell you!" He turned slowly and walked me to the bed. "He was my best friend, Adam. He was the one that read me stories at night, the one who taught me how to play soccer, the one… that hurt me, and the one that left me." I continued crying into Adam's shirt while he held me. "I didn't care about the things he did to me, I just wanted him by my side. I never told mom anything, just like he told me. He said he would beat me if I told. I did it anyway, when I was around six. I couldn't take it anymore Adam, so I told her. That night he c-came into my room, and he did things to me Adam. _Bad things._ Then he left and I never saw him again. I still miss him though, I really do. This album holds my memories with him. I'm sorry for freaking out on you, Adam. I'm truly sorry and also about your wet shirt." I laid back a bit, and let him pet my hair.

**Adam's POV**

I sat there holding Katie in my arms, while she was crying her eyes out. Who knew such a strong person can be so broken in the inside. I truly admire this girl. She's been through so much, but she doesn't show it. But here she is now, broken. My heart broke into a million pieces while listening intently at what she was saying. I can't believe that bastard would do that to her. If I ever find him, I swear I will kill him. I had no idea what to say though, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. She looked up at me with her glassy eyes, her lips parting, while she looked from my eyes to my lips. I leaned down and-

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you <em>

I gasped and let go of Katie, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "Hello? Oh yeah, I'll be right there mom. Love you too." I sighed and got up. "I got to go, Katie."

She sighed as well and got up from the bed. "Okay. I'll walk you to the door." While following her down the stairs, I noticed we hadn't done the partner work. "Hey, you know what I just noticed?" She turned her head towards me, "What?"

"We didn't do our assignment." I stepped out the front door, and turned to face her. "Oh, that's all right. We can do it tomorrow if you want." She smiled brightly at me. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Bye Katie!" She hugged me goodbye and went back inside. I turned and went on my way home under the hot blazing sun. I squinted my eyes due to the sun's rays, and continued walking down the sidewalk. Once I got home, my mom called me into the kitchen.

"Adam, where were you? I was supposed to pick you and Drew up today." She glared at me, so I wouldn't lie to her. She always knew when I lied to her, but I had no choice. She would kill me if I said I was with a girl. "Oh, I was at the Dot with Eli and Clare." I looked down at my feet nervously awaiting her reply. "Oh really now? I didn't see you there today." I looked up into her crazy devil eyes and gulped. _Oh shit, come on Adam, think of something to say._ "You didn't see me? Mom I was waving at you and Drew. Drew even waved back, what are you talking about?" A confused look came across her face, while she pondered on that thought. "Oh well, I guess you're off the hook this time. If you're going to hang out with your hooligans, please call me first." I nodded, relieved that she didn't believe me.

I went upstairs and into my room. I locked the door and went straight to my computer. I logged onto FaceRange and went to Katie's page.

_Had a fantastic day with Adam! Can't wait to hang out again tomorrow. (:_

I smiled happily to myself and logged off. I grabbed my IPod and jumped on my bed to think things through. Maybe Katie wasn't so bad, after she shared her story with me, it made me like her even more. I wonder if she would take my story well, though… Who am I kidding? She'll never want to talk to me ever again. Then again, she seems like she would understand. I think I'm going to tell her. I don't know when or where, but I know I'm going to share that with her.

**Katie's POV**

It was midnight when my mom finally got home. I locked my door and crawled into bed. She's probably drunk; it's not a good idea to be around her. I heard banging on my door, but I ignored it. "Open this door now, bitch!" I continued to ignore her, while my tears ran silently down my face. _Why me?_ _Why can't my life be good for once?_ About ten minutes later, the banging stopped and I heard a door close. Good, she's asleep. This has been going on since my dad left us. She would get drunk, come home late, and then she would come look for me. Sometimes she would beat me, and I would let her. There was nothing I could do, but just lay on the ground and take it. I got lucky this time though, but I have a feeling I won't anymore.

I still couldn't believe I told Adam about my dad. I haven't told anyone that, not even Marisol. I felt close to him though, and I wanted to get even closer. I want to know everything about him. _I sound like a stalker, great._ I wonder if he's hiding any secrets… If he is, I hope he trusts me enough to tell me them. I don't care about his past, I just want to be with him, even just as friends. It would be pretty beast if he liked me, but he doesn't, sadly. I sighed and turned to my side, and stared out at the moon outside my window. I closed my eyes and feel into a deep slumber thinking about Adam once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Took me forever to write. . I hope I don't have too many spelling mistakes, but I tried my best. Anyway, make sure to review!<p>

How about.. **30 reviews = next chapter!** Just 5 more, you guys think you can do that? (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola guys! I was going to post this earlier, but there was a storm in my area and my power went out. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! **

**Warning: There will be abuse. You've been warned guys! It will get fluffy near the middle though. **

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Degrassi. I do own a very Degrassi filled heart, though. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Katie… Katie… Katie!"

I jumped a bit on my seat, and looked up at Marisol. "Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

Marisol sighed and continued picking at her food, trying to think of something to say. "Listen Katie, I know things have been hard lately, but I promise you, things will get better." I just nodded and continued eating my pizza. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I'm just so scared to go back home tonight, since my mom is going out to a bar with her friends. And that thought alone scares me. I know today will be different from yesterday, I just know it. I sighed once more, got up, and went out the door. I decided to just skip the rest of my classes, and just go back home. I just wanted to get this day over with.

It was around ten when she got home today. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to close my door today. _Shit. _I just sat in my bed pretending to read, when I heard footsteps coming my way. My book was yanked off my hands, and was thrown across the room. I gasped and looked up at my mom's drunken state. "What are you doing?" She laughed a stifled laugh and turned towards me. "Something I should've done a long time ago." Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was thrown of the bed and onto the floor. "You stupid girl! You deserve everything you're going to get." She kicked me repeatedly as I bit my lip trying to stop myself from making any type of noise. I was yanked up by my hair, and pushed onto the cabinet. I yelped in pain when my head hit the tip and I felt blood pouring down my neck. The last thing I remembered was my mom yelling at me, as I faded into the darkness.

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom. I stirred until I realized I was actually on the floor. _What the hell?_ As I got up, I felt a sting of pain on the back of my head. I touched it softly, and brought my hands around to see that they were covered in blood. That's when I remembered everything that happened earlier. I looked at the clock and realized it was midnight, and she's not home. I sighed and got up to grab my phone. I looked through my contacts, until his name came up. I texted him real quick, and waited for his reply.

_**I can sneak you in, but you have to hurry! – Adam**_

I sighed gratefully and ran out the front door. I knew my mom would come back, and I wasn't about to take my chances by staying home. It was raining hard outside as I made my way to his house. It was okay though, as long I wasn't at home, I was okay. Once I made it there, I grabbed a small rock and threw it at his window. I waited impatiently for him to get his butt down. I heard the door open slowly and I tip-toed in, still drenched from the pouring rain. "Shh, follow me." I sat on his bed while he brought me a towel to get warm in. "Okay, now explain what the hell happened." I took a deep breath and began.

I told Adam what happened as he listened intently. When I told him about my head being cracked open, he went downstairs and got a first-aid. I held his hand the entire time as he cleaned my cuts. I smiled just thinking about it. Now here we were, laying in bed just staring at the ceiling talking about things. I yawned and closed my eyes for a second. "You sleepy?" I nodded my head and stretched a bit. "My clothes are still a bit... uhm, you know.."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Let me get you something to wear." He looked through his drawers until he pulled out some boxers and a DeadHand t-shirt. He tossed it at me, and turned around. I quickly took my clothes off and changed into his clothes. "Okay, I'm done." I smiled and crawled into bed and under the covers. I turned to face Adam, but he wasn't there. "Adam? Where are you?" I whispered. "I'm right here." I looked around until I found him on the floor. "Adam, get up here. I don't want you sleeping on the floor." I said sternly and gave him a look. "Fine."

He sighed and made his way over to the bed. He crawled in next to me and turned, his back facing me. It felt a bit awkward, to be honest. I had the urge to just turn around and wrap my arms around him, but I knew that would be stupid. I turned on my belly and fell asleep before I could actually do anything.

**Adam's POV**

I stirred in my covers when I heard Katie snoring lightly next to me. I chuckled a bit, and just stared at her. _How creepier can I get?_ It still felt kind of awkward in the room. I had the strong urge to just turn around and hold her in my arms, but that idea was stupid. I kept thinking about her being abused at home, and that made me angry. How could someone do that to her? Especially her own mother, It was just unbelievable. I shaked my head trying to erase my thoughts, and feel asleep faster than I could comprehend.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, as I went to turn it off I noticed something. Katie had her head on my chest, and had her arms around me. Now I definitely didn't want to get up. I stretched my arm out and turned off the alarm. I looked down and look at her facial features. Oh god, she was gorgeous. If someone would've told me two days ago that Katie would be in my arms today, I would have laughed and said they were crazy. I felt her move a bit and open her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled, until she noticed what position we were in. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Adam." She got up quickly and looked away blushing.

I chuckled a bit, "It's alright. Anyway, it's Saturday! What do you want to do?" She smiled at me, "Hmm, How about I meet your friends today?" My eyebrows shot up and I stared at her confusedly. "You want to meet _my_ friends?" She nodded. "Well, it's settled then. We're hanging with my friends."

Once we were both dressed, we made our way downstairs. "Shh, don't say a word." We managed to get out of the house without getting caught. Once out of the door, we ran for it. We were cracking up laughing, running down the sidewalk. We came to a halt and stood there panting. "Wow, that was a rush!"

"I know right. I can't believe we made it past your mom." She laughed a bit, while still trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Come on, we should get going." I held out my hand, and she looked up at me before grabbing it. We shared a quick smile and made our way to the park.

We were sitting on a picnic table waiting for Eli and Clare, when we saw a hearse pull up. "That's Eli."

"He drives a hearse? That's awesome!" She looked anxious when we saw them approaching.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." I reassured her.

I felt her squeeze my hand under the table and I smiled. I can't believe I'm actually holding hands with her. Her hands are so soft and- _Okay, what the hell is wrong with me? _I looked up when I felt the table shake a bit. _Damn, what has Eli been eating? _

"Finally! What were you guys doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eli wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You guys are gross." I couldn't even want to picture Eli and Clare doing the dirty deed. I shaked my head trying to get that image out of my head.

"He's just kidding, Adam. You know I wouldn't do that." Clare reassured me.

"Okay, if you're sure. Anyway, this is Katie!" I introduced them to each other. "And Katie, this is Eli and this is Clare."

"Hey guys, nice meeting you. I've heard so much about you." She smiled and shaked Clare's hand.

"Likewise. Adam won't shut up about you." My cheeks immediately flushed and I looked away from Katie.

"Oh really, now?" They all shared a laugh while I hid my face from Katie. Oh god, this is going to be a long day.

**Katie's POV**

He talks about me? No way, I bet they're just trying to be nice. What if he does though? Doe that mean he likes me? I'm over thinking, he likes me as a friend and that's it. I still can't help but feel that there's something more between us.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had a great time with Adam and his friends. They seem really chill.

"I had a great time guys, bye." Me and Adam waved as they went on their way. I sighed and turned towards Adam, "I like your friends." He smile and nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty cool. So, are you still staying over tonight again?"

"If it's not too much to ask…" I hope he says yes, I can't go back home yet.

"Of course you can stay over. Let's go."

I closed my eyes as I laid back in his bed. I took is his scent from the pillow, and smiled at his boyish smell. He came into the room in his boxers and t-shirt, and oh my god, my heart practically melted. He looked so incredibly sexy tonight.

I got up and walked up to him, and looked him in the eyes. I can't fight the urge tonight, I'm sure of it. I tried, but I just couldn't. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, before kissing him chastely. I gasped and jumped back after realizing what I had done. I covered my mouth and we just stared at each other.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed, ahh! :o I know what you're thinking, OMG OMG OMG. Haha, I actually liked this chapter, it was short but fluffy, I think. Anyways, review and make me happy! :D<strong>

***Not going to ask for a limit this time. I kinda want to see how many reviews I would get without asking for some.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry, I apologize for not updating! My friend slep****t over on Thursday and Friday****. On Saturday, I had a family dinner since a family member from my country came to visit. Then yesterday was Father's day. (I love you daddy!) So, I'm so sorry, I've been busy. **

OMFG, who saw the two new promos? They were fucking amazing. My baby, Drew, better be all right! (I'll be starting a Drianca story, maybe tomorrow based on the promo.) I'm so fucking excited for Season 11, ahh! :D

By the way, there's going to be a lot of Drew/Katie interaction in this chapter. Some Kadam in the beginning! Sorry guys, but it was necessary to bring in Drew for the drama. **I love drama, and there will be a lot of it in this story. :3**

Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I wished I owned Drew. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, before kissing him chastely. I gasped and jumped back after realizing what I had done. I covered my mouth and we just stared at each other.<em>

**Katie's POV**

"Whoa, why'd you-" I attacked his lips once again, interrupting him. His arms made their way around my waist and pulled me in closer, while I snaked my arms around his neck. Our lips moved in sync, it felt like magic. I swear I could see fireworks in my head. I pulled away, and pushed him on the bed. I sat on his lap, stroking his hair in the process.

"I really like you, Adam." I looked deep into his eyes, so he would know I was being honest. He gulped and brought his lips back to mine. I leaned forward a bit, and he laid on his back while I straddled his hips. I kissed my way down his neck, and started sucking on a spot that he seemed to like.

I've never done this before, so I was surprised he actually liked this. From his constant moans, I knew I was doing something right. He swiftly turned us over, so he was on top of me now. I felt his hand go under my shirt, and he started caressing my stomach. I moan a bit, and my back arched the bed.

_Whoa, who would have thought I would be making all these noises._

I was so caught up on this, I didn't even notice the door open. "Hey Adam, mom wants- What the fuck?"

We pulled away abruptly and I pushed Adam off me, making him fall on the ground. I stared wide eyed at the surprised Drew standing by the door.

"Damn it, Drew. Do you know how to knock?" Adam stood up and glared at Drew.

Drew just stood there and looked at both of us, but before he turned to leave he shot me a look I surely didn't miss. "I'll just go now."

**Drew's POV**

I stood there gawking at them, probably looking like a dumbass. I glared at the Katie before closing the door and heading downstairs.

What in the fuckity fuck was that? Why does Adam have a girl in his room? Should I tell mom? Does she know about Adam's secret? All these questions ran through my mind at once, I couldn't even comprehend.

Now here I sat at the dinner table, poking at my food.

"Is everything all right, Drew?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine. Just kind of nervous for the game tomorrow, you know." I hope they bought that lie.

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?" My dad asked eyeing me carefully.

"And where is Adam? Didn't I tell you to call him down here, Drew?"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up?" My eyes widened in fear once I realized what I had said. "Sorry! I didn't me-"

"Andrew Torres, How dare you talk to us like that? This is unacceptable, go to your room now!" I nodded at my mom and went up to my room, before things got bad.

I shut my door and locked it. I dropped onto my bed and just at the ceiling, thinking about everything.

I swear if that girl hurts my brother, I will kill her. _Shit, she's a girl. I can't do that._

I sighed and turned on my back. Why does Adam keep putting himself into all these dangerous situations? Then I'll have to be the superhero, and help him out. Honestly, I'm starting to get tired of helping him out. I'm not ready to get my ass beat once again.

That girl was pretty cute though. _What the fuck?_ _I have Bianca._ I shook my head of all these thoughts and decided to just get some sleep.

**The next day**

Walking down the hall towards Biology, I saw the girl Adam was with at a locker. I walked up to her and waited till she noticed me there.

"I'm sorry, do you need something?"

"Actually yes I do, I wan t you to stay away from my brother." Her mouth dropped and she stared at me like I had three heads. Her face went from confusion to anger in one second.

"You can't tell me what to do! I actually like your brother, and I don't want you to get in the way of us."

"I don't think you'll like him very much when you find out."

She looked confused as I walked away from her. "Find out what?" She yelled after me, but I just kept walking.

**Katie's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Drew was talking about.

_I don't think you'll like him very much when you find out. _What did he mean by that? Is Adam keeping something from me? I kept trying to piece all the pieces together, but nothing made sense. I'll just go find Drew after class, and make him explain himself.

My mind drifted of to yesterday night. The way his lips moved lovingly against mine. The way his hands explored my body. That thought made me blush and smile so hard my cheeks were hurting. I can't believe I actually did that with a guy. If it wasn't for Drew, I would've gone farther.

_Drew_, Now that I think about it... he is kind of cute. His spiky hair, blue piercing eyes, and his perfect smile. Too bad, he's an ass and I like his brother. Adam is way cuter, anyway...

After the bell rang, I walked down the hallways trying to find him. I couldn't find him anywhere, and was about to give up looking for him. After five minutes of looking for him, I found him at the Memorial Garden.

"You're skipping, too?" I tried making conversation with him.

He looked up at me, "Yeah, I have a lot on my mind."

I sat down next to him and sighed. "Same here." I turned my body towards him, "Things have been hard at home lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope everything works out." He said sincerely."Yeah."

We just sat there in silence, thinking about things.

"So are you going to tell me what you were talking about?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even told you anything in the first place."

"Drew, listen to me. I really really like your brother. If he can't tell me, then you can. Please, I just want to know if he's hiding anything." I gave him a pleading look.

He sighed and looked ahead, he was about to say something but closed his mouth. He gulped and said, "Adam isn't who you think he is."

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

He looked really deep in thought. I was getting kind of scared of the answer.

"He's a bad guy, Katie. You have to stay away from him. That's all I can say."

I looked at him in anger. I swear, steam was blowing out my ears. "Drew, just tell me what you're talking about! Stop trying to hide stuff!"

He stood up and faced me. He walked towards me, a bit too close should I say."Okay, you really want to know? He doesn't like you! You're just another girl he wants to fuck, then he'll leave you heartbroken!"

**Drew's POV**

What am i saying? I can't believe I'm saying all of this. Why am I saying this, again? _You like her, Drew._ Great, now my conscience is talking to me. I'm officially going crazy.

I like a girl my brother likes, so when in doubt I spread lies about him? _You're fucked up, Drew. Your own bother. Why would you do this to him?_I just put those thoughts in the closet, and tried my best to ignore my head talking to me.

I know how much Adam must like her if he brought her home, but right now I didn't care. I'm actually proud of what I said. With what I told her, there's no way she'll go back to him. She'll be crawling over to me. Damn, I'm such a smartass.

* * *

><p><strong>What the fudge? So Drew likes Katie now...hmm. o_O I told you guys I liked drama! Just remember, things have to get bad before they get better. ;) Honestly, I think of all this when I write. I just let my fingers do the work, I don't really think when I write. I thought this was kind of bad, I might redo this. Idk yet.. : I'll update tomorrow or Wednesday, guys!  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think of all this drama and Drew!**

**45 reviews = Next chapter!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there! I told you guys I would update today. :3 **

Thanks so much for the reviews! I got about 3 that said the same thing, so I guess that was the same person. So... shout-out to Anonymous! LOL , Thanks for the reviews everyone. 

This chapter will definitely have Kadam interaction. ;) **But...** there will be a surprise at the end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own the Sour Patch candy I bought today. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, you really want to know? He doesn't like you! You're just another girl he wants to fuck, then he'll leave you heartbroken!"<em>

**Katie's POV**

My heart stopped working when those words came out of his mouth. I stood there motionless, feeling the tears about to pour out. My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. "W-what?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but he would've cheated on you anyway. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"No, you're lying." I shaked my head furiously, not believing Drew. Before he could get in another word, I turned on my heels and ran to the restroom. I made sure no one was there, before locking myself in a stall. I couldn't hold it in anymore, my tears streamed down my face as I hyperventilated.

Why am I letting this bother me so much? Drew could be lying for all I know. Yeah, you know what? I **know** he's lying.

Can't he just be happy for me and Adam?_ Guess not._

I heard someone enter the restroom, so I got up and fixed myself before heading out.

I spotted Adam talking to some girl by his locker. She was tall, had long curly hair, nice blue eyes. What I'm trying to say is that she's gorgeous. Way better than me, that's for sure. I put on my best fake smile, and made my way over there.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" I said, as I eyed this girl.

"Oh, hey Katie! This is, uh, my friend Fiona." He said a bit too happily.

"Hi, Katie. I've heard so much about you." My eyebrows shot straight up. _See, he likes you. He always talks about you. _

I just nodded my head looking away, dismissing her. I guess she noticed cause her smiled faltered.

"So Adam, let's go to the Dot for lunch, if you want of course." He nodded his head and closed his locker.

I was about to start walking when Adam stopped me. "Uh, Is it okay if Fiona comes, too?" I turned and saw Fiona staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Sure," I said through my clenched teeth. I threw in a smile, just for the kicks of it.

We all started heading towards the door with Adam in the middle. I saw Fiona grab his hand, and I instantly got mad. I could feel my fists starting to clench, and I suddenly felt hot as hell.

_What is going on between them? I thought he liked me! Are they going out? Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid, I swear. Someone shoot me now._

I kept walking pretending I didn't see anything. Although, I could feel Adam staring at me through the corner of my eye, and Fiona staring straight ahead with a smile on her face.

We kept walking to the Dot, me behind Fiona and Adam. She was flirting with her, and he was just looking around. Yeah, that's right bitch. He don't like you.

Once we got there I made my way to the table by the window.

"How about we sit by the back, Adam?" Fiona's perky voice suggested. I rolled my eyes at this bitch._ Keep calm Katie. Keep calm. _

"I kind of want to sit by the window. It's quite nice outside, and it would be nice to sit by the window. Don't you think, Adam?" I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his decision.

He looked from me to Fiona and back to me again. "Katie's right. Plus, I like looking out the window." He finally said to Fiona. He smiled nervously and made his way towards the window. I smiled a bit and sat next to him, leaving Fiona sitting on the opposite side by herself.

The waiter, Peter, came by and took our orders. Of course, Fiona was the first to speak up.

"So Katie, tell me about yourself. Let's see if you're as awesome as Adam says."

I sighed, "Well, I play for the Degrassi girls soccer team. I like reading comics. I love food, oh my gosh, do I _love_ food. I'm pretty good at most sports, and that's it really."

"Hmph, interesting." She sneered at me.

"Order number 26 is ready!" Peter yelled, loud enough for us to hear.

"I'll go get it, guys." Adam smiled and got up.

I looked around awkwardly, while Fiona looked over at Adam.I sighed and shaked my head.

I was startled by Fiona's voice, "What does Adam see in you? For real though, you're just a tomboy."

"Excuse me? I'll let you know that me and Adam have a lot in common. And at least, I'm not some spoiled, snob like you." I smiled at her, letting her know she's not getting to me.

"Well you know wh-"

"Food's here!" He placed the food in front of us and sat down. He started stuffing his face with nachos, while I laughed my butt off. We joke around the rest of the time there, well just me and Adam. Fiona was quiet the whole time, sending me dirty looks. Oh well, I can't please everyone.

**Adam's POV**

I was having a blast with Katie at the Dot. I didn't even remember Fiona was there. I felt kind of bad, but I couldn't do anything about it. She just kept staring at Katie, so I just ignored her.

We were currently on our way back to school. Katie was beside me while Fiona walked behind us.

"Hey." Katie whispered, getting my attention. "What's her deal? Is she okay?"

"Eh, I don't know and honestly I don't care." I whispered back, smirking at her. Something I learned from Eli.

"Oh, but I thought you guys were going out." I stared at her in shock. Her face was full of confusion, mirroring my face.

"What? No no no. We're just friends, I swear. If you're thinking about the hand holding earlier, that was all her. Besides, why would I make-out with you if I was with her?"

She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at me before looking ahead.

* * *

><p>I was currently in my last period, which was Gym. Of course, I shared this period with Fiona. She kept staring at me, for some reason. She knows I don't like her like that anymore. Unless, she likes me? <em>She's a lesbian Adam, she doesn't like you. <em>I guess my mind was right…

"Who doesn't have a partner yet?"

I looked around realizing everyone had partners except me. I raised my hand shyly and avoided all the stares.

"Oh Adam, you can be paired up with Fiona." I gulped and nodded, watching Fiona making her way towards me.

"Well well, Adam. We're just lucky to always get paired up, huh?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Haha, yeah…" I looked away feeling the awkwardness consuming us.

"Alright class, we're going to start with a mile run with your partners. I'm going to assign you to an area around the school."

I just waited patiently for him to assign a place for me and Fiona. "Mrs. Coyne and Mr. Torres, to the main hallway."

We made our way to the main hallway and just stood there. "I guess you can run first, then me. I'll watch." She nodded and started to run down and up the hallway.

We kept chatting about random stuff while she ran. I wasn't really interested, to be honest.

"Adam, there's something about Katie that seems off. You should be careful around her."

My head shot up at the mention of Katie. "I'm sorry? You don't even know her Fiona. Stop making assumptions of her."

"I'm sorry, Adam. As a friend I'm just trying to look out for you." She stopped running and sat next to me. "Look, let's just head back. We'll just tell them you ran, too."

I sighed and got up, helping Fiona up as well.

**Fiona's POV**

I seriously do not like this Katie girl. She seems so… gross. I don't even know why I care so much, it's just I don't like anyone around my Adam. _Whoa, where did that come from? _I like girls, not guys. What's wrong with me? I guess I just care for Adam. As a friend, of course.

As we made our way towards the gym, I couldn't help but smile that we were so close to each other. I decided to make a move, even though I knew I shouldn't have been doing that.

I whistled a bit, before grabbing Adam's hand.

He pulled away and looked at me shocked. "Fiona, what the hell are you doing?"

"Adam, I just… I don't know. I've been having this weird feeling lately. I think I might like you again."

His mouth dropped open, but closed quickly before he had an outburst.

"I'm going to try and say this nicely, okay? Fiona I do not like you anymore, I like Katie. Please, understand that."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, Adam! The feelings you had for me couldn't have just disappeared."

"But they did, Fiona! I like-"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katie walking towards us, probably heading to the restroom. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed Adam and pulled him toward me. With that being said, I gave him a great big kiss. _Oops._

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... So, more drama obviously. ;) I don't have much to say about this chapter, except I hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**57 Reviews = New chapter! Woot woot!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

I'm SO sorry for not updating! I have no excuse, unfortunately. I'm just a very lazy girl. :P 

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's gonna be very shocking! D:

Also, I heard that Drew and Katie were going to have a lot of scenes together on the show, so that is what I'm trying to portray in this chapter.

**Warning: Will have CUTTING, so if that bothers you, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a Tumblr account.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katie walking towards us, probably heading to the restroom. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed Adam and pulled him toward me. With that being said, I gave him a great big kiss. <em>_Oops._

**Katie's POV**

Have you ever had one of those days when nothing seems to go right? When you just want to crawl under a rock and never come out? When you just want to end it all?

Well, today is one of those days for me.

I was seriously thinking about it. I kept pacing my room, pondering whether I should do it or not. It just laid there on the counter, mocking me, daring me to do it. I couldn't keep my eyes of it, it was like I was hypnotized.

I keep hearing all these voices in my head. They kept whispering. They're so many voices, they keep laughing at me. They're taunting me.

_It's time. _

_Just do it._

_No one cares about you, but we do._

_Come join us._

I just want it all to end. I can't stand it anymore.

I stopped moving and looked at the shiny object. My mind was blank as my feet led me to the object.

I'm ending it all tonight.

**7 hours earlier**

I had just gotten out of Media Immersion to use the restroom. Of course that was an excuse, but I just couldn't handle anymore nerd talk from Wesley and Connor. They were very nice, but I could care less about pogo sticks.

Now I was just wandering the halls of Degrassi, trying to find something to distract myself with.

My mind started to wander to the conversation with Drew earlier today. I couldn't believe that bastard, trying to get me away from Adam. As if I was going to believe all the lies he threw at me.

I scoffed and shaked my head, letting my legs lead me around the school hallways. As I was about to round a corner, I heard some talking by the main area. I hid behind a vending machine and decided to eavesdrop.

"Adam, there's something about Katie that seems off. You should be careful around her."

Adam and Fiona were talking? And about me? This just made me want to keep listening.

"I'm sorry? You don't even know her Fiona. Stop making assumptions of her." I smiled a bit at Adam defending me.

"I'm sorry, Adam. As a friend I'm just trying to look out for you. Look, let's just head back. We'll just tell them you ran, too."

Once I heard them leave, I got off the floor and continued walking around. I looked at my watch, and realized class was about to end. I might as well go to the washroom before heading back.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I rounded the corner. I was about to push open the door, when I looked up and saw Adam kissing Fiona. My eyes widened and my body stood completely still, watching her pull him in closer.

I watched her smile in victory, when they pulled apart.

"Yes, I would love to get back together with you!" That's when my jaw dropped.

I turned silently and went back to class. My mind was cluttered with thoughts as I sat down in my seat, ignoring Ms. Oh asking me where I've been. I kept my tears in not wanting to start a show. _Just wait 'till class is over, Katie._

* * *

><p>I was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I rushed out of the class room and made my way to the front door. As if my day couldn't get any worse, Drew Torres was outside by the door.<p>

"You were right," I whispered to him before continuing my way home. I looked both ways and crossed the street, towards the sidewalk.

I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't think anything of it. Soon, I heard my name being called by Drew, but I just sped up my walking and tried to lose him. He caught my arm suddenly and pulled me towards him.

"What was I right about?" He stared confusedly into my orbs.

"Everything." I yanked my arm off his hand, and turned on my heels heading for a shortcut.

I stopped abruptly when Drew jumped in front of me. I tried going around him, but he stepped in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Care to elaborate?" He pushed, trying to get answers from me.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you knew such big words." I scoffed and tried to go around him, only to be blocked by him again.

"Haha, very funny. Now tell me what's wrong." I sighed and stared up at him, "Fine."

We walked over to a rock in the middle of the field. "You were right about Adam."

I looked over at him to see his reaction. He wore a very puzzled mask, making me confused as well. "What do you mean?"

"I caught him making out with Fiona today in the hallway." Drew didn't say anything, so we just sat there for a while.

I looked ahead just watching my surroundings. It was beautiful here.

It was a nice little field, filled with flowers everywhere. There was a creek a few feet away from us. The sound making it peaceful here, giving me time to think.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Drew said.

The breeze picked up a bit and I started shivering. I hugged myself and looked over at Drew when he spoke.

"It's fine. No one ever cares about me. I'm used to it." I felt tears prickling at my eyes, "My dad left me because he wanted nothing to do with me. My mom hates me, and now Adam doesn't want me either. I have no one, Drew."

"You have Marisol," I laughed at this.

"Marisol is just a friend. She doesn't care about me; all she cares about is guys, parties, and more guys. I'm nothing to her. I'm all alone in this cruel, cruel world." I felt the tears roll down my face, as I sobbed into my hands.

"You have me." I looked up at Drew and smiled.

"Come on, How 'bout we go to Dot? My treat," He asked hesitantly.

"Thanks Drew. For being her for me, you know?" He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to the Dot.

I decided to be bold and interlace our fingers together. He looked over at me, and smiled his beautiful smile. I loved his smile, but there was a problem. It wasn't the same as Adam's. At this thought my whole mood died down.

Now, here we sat at the back of the Dot just talking about sports.

"Soccer is much better than football, just admit it." Drew scoffed, "Oh please, Football dominates your so called sport." He wore his smug smile.

I was about to reply when I saw Adam walk in. He waved at me and Drew, and started making his way to us.

"Don't overreact, okay?" Drew warned me. I didn't even bother responding because I knew things were about to get bad.

**Present**

"_Why did you kiss Fiona?" _

"_She kissed me! I like you, Katie, not her!" _

"_I don't believe you, Adam. You know what? If you can kiss Fiona, then I can kiss Drew."_

"_I hate you! I never want to see you again."_

Those were the words that shattered my heart into a million pieces. Those were the words I didn't want to hear. Now the voices were back, taunting me once again.

_It's time. _

_Just do it._

_No one cares about you, but we do._

_Come join us._

I saw my hand reaching out for the razor, while I was bawling my eyes out. I can't believe I'm going to do this. No more mom, no more Marisol, but most importantly… no more Adam.

I grabbed the razor in my tiny hands, and placed it on my wrist. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I hyperventilated.

_No one cares! No one cares! No one cares!_

I continued to sob as I put pressure on the razor. I closed my eyes tight, and felt my skin tearing open as the razor slid across my wrist. The razor slipped out of my hand, and I opened my eyes to see the mess I created. I widened my eyes at the blood pouring out of my cut, it was disgusting.

I started feeling weak as I fought with my eyelids to keep my eyes opened. I leaned back on the floor, and let the pain take me away.

I couldn't move. I was too weak. I just wanted to fall asleep and end this nightmare once and for all.

I lost all will power, and I felt myself slipping into darkness.

_Goodbye everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>** I know, I know. You're probably like this :O**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. You know what? I'll just blame writer's block. :3**

**Anyway REVIEW, please!**

**75 Reviews = Next chapter!**_  
><em>


End file.
